The unexpected Companionship
by kanra kirkland-orihara
Summary: A gryffindor and a slytherin, a trouble maker and a Prefect. That's what they were, and if it hadn't been for the orphanage, they would most likely never have spoken to one other. This is the story of Elina and Tom as they go through hogwarts as strangers, but as companions on the outside, atleast that's how it was untill their 5th year when Tom makes an interesting discovery..
1. Chapter 1

**A/n note: _I don't own harry potter as this belongs to the awesome J.K rowling. I only own my own character Elina  
_ I found this story on one of my old flashdrives, and thought I might share it with you guys. I'll apoligise if their are any mistakes in it, or if it's to short. On that note please continue, and I hope you enjoy it (^^).**

 **Chapter 1:**  
Wool's orphanage

These were the words the young girl read as she was escorted towards the entrance. Her young brown eyes darted fort between the police officer next to her and the orphanage. The young girl clenched her fists as she glared in front of her.

 _'how unfair'_ she thought to herself as she and the officer entered the building. The officer, mister Smith he was called she remembered, patted her on the head as an act of sympathy and walked over to the patron.

 _'this is so unfair!'_ the young girl thought again in anger as she looked away from the two adults who were having a hushed conversation. The girl felt cheated, she wasn't supposed to stay here in an orphanage. she had no time for that, she needed to train and earn money so she could...  
the girls train of though was stopped as she noticed a boy around her age sitting all alone, reading a book and ignoring the taunts off the other children. A small smirk formed on the girls face as she felt the boy's powers, yes she knew he was destined for something great. Her lips formed in a straight line again as she turned back to the patron and the officer with an emotionless gaze. "may I go play?" she asked in a too sweet voice for her calm face and with a small nod from the officer she turned around and walked to the direction of the boy.

The girl said nothing and just sat down next to the boy, ignoring all those strange and wary looks she got when she did. Her full attention was on the boy next to her, who gave her a weird but calculating look. The girl simply nodded at him and then grabbed her own book that she had with her and began to read. Eventually after a few minutes of the two children reading, mister smith returned and petted the girl on her head.  
"You will be fine alright, we will make sure everything is taken care off" He said with a sweet smile and then with a small wave he turned around and left the orphanage. The girl faked a sweet smile at the officer but as soon as he had turned his back towards them she dropped the smile and simply muttered. "liar" And then went back to reading her book about Camelot, ignoring the glance the boy sent her.

After a while, the girl simply stood up and with a small nod towards the boy she walked away to ask the patron for her room. This was the closest interaction she had with the powerful boy as she distanced herself from everybody, never speaking a word to anybody. Trauma, most of the orphanage residents called it but the boy knew that was not it, the girl wasn't mute or had a trauma. she just simply seemed to be annoyed by the many children around them, always glaring or ignoring everyone around her except himself. They never spoke, but just the simple nods were all they needed to show they had a mutual understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Eleven  
that was the age the young girl had turned to now, 3 years she had spent in this place which was in her opinion far too long. She didn't want to be here, but alas she had food here so she would have to stay. The girl was just working out in the garden, doing push-ups when the patron appeared with an odd looking man by her side. She waved her hand over as a sign for the girl to follow her. The now eleven-year old girl stood up and followed the adults towards one of the other rooms. She heard Mrs. Cole say something to the man, which almost made her scoff ' _stupid people, they are everywhere here'_ she thought to herself as she twirled her brown hair around her fingers. She was brought out of her internal musing when the man spoke to her  
"ah please join us"  
He waved over towards the boy's bed as a sign for her to sit down, Her eyes darted to tom who made a slight nod and with a small grin the girl sat down on the bed. She quickly masked the grin and not soon after the man, Dumbledore she had heard them call him, sat down next to her on the bed. She looked over at the boy, from which she never learned the name till now, as he spoke

"You're the doctor aren't you?"

"no I'm a Professor"

"I don't believe you"

the girl rolled her eyes slightly and spoke up for the first time in years as she looked the boy right in his eyes  
"he's telling the truth, only the question is which school?" She glanced towards Dumbledore as she waited on his answer, ignoring the twinkle in his eyes.

"ah that would be Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry"  
the girl stared at him with a blank face, and by the look on Dumbledore's face the boy had given him the same look

"You two can do things, can't you. Things other children can't"  
the brown haired girl looked down on her book and wondered about the things she did when she was younger ignoring the boy's speech, or better said she didn't even realise he was talking. She was brought out of her thoughts when the wardrobe suddenly set fire. She looked at the fire with wonder and amazement, but also a curious look as she heard a rattling noise, coming from the wardrobe as if it was fighting to get out of the fire  
"I think there is something in your wardrobe" She said just as Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak. She noticed the Boy stand up and walk over to the wardrobe and pick up a small box. He then proceeded to lay it down on the bed, looking at her as he did as if he was calculating her reaction.

"Thievery is not allowed at Hogwarts Tom, at Hogwarts you'll be thought not only how to use magic but how to control it, do you two understand me?"  
' _ah so that's his name Tom'_ the girl thought to herself as she nodded along with tom. She watched the professor leave the room, and noticed tom wanted to say something else but she placed a hand on his arm and shook her head. Once out of sight from Dumbledore she turned towards tom "it wouldn't be wise to tell him you can talk to snakes" she said in a soft voice and stood up, walking towards the door. "See you at Hogwarts Tom" she said with a small smirk and left the room, not noticing that Tom had narrowed his eyes at her wondering what she was playing at and who she exactly was.

Once out of the room, a true smile formed onto the girls face as she looked at the sky.  
"magic is real father, it's real!" she laughed a little, shocking some of the students who were outside as they had never seen her form any emotion. Although she noticed the other children, she hadn't noticed the professor who also had noticed her little outburst with a mix of a frown and a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
1 September, king cross station

Tom eyed the young girl next to him on the platform, ticket in her hand as she looked around the station.  
Tom had kept a close eye on her after Dumbledore's visit. After all she was a fellow magical person, also different. Not just because of the fact that the girl interested him, she seemed to the rest as an emotionless mute girl. But he knew that was not true, he had noticed the glint in her eyes sometimes as she saw him hurt others, he knew she was smarter then she let on and could detect a lie easily enough. But still he felt that he didn't know her at all, she always surprised him with something different and he knew she knew, merlin he didn't even know her name.

Tom's attention returned to the girl next to him as she tugged at his sleeve to get his attention and motioned with her head towards a family who had trolley's with them and on one of those trolley's was also a cage with an owl in it. They kept an eye on the family and noticed them pass through the wall. The brown haired mystery took his sleeve again, never his hand he had noticed, and tugged him to the wall while pushing their stuff with her other hand. They passed through the barrier and immediately went to put their stuff on the train, the girl easily lifting their stuff on it all by herself. This was not the only time the girl had showed more strength than other girls, or even boys at their age, but Tom didn't comment on it. They eventually found an empty compartment and sat down, both immediately pulling out their books and began to read in comfortable silence. It reminded tom of how they first met, but he quickly shoved that thought away as he continued reading the potions book while the girl kept reading the defence against the dark arts book.

Not even before they had reach the first chapter the door to their compartment was opened.  
Tom and the girl looked up to see a blond male standing all high and mighty in front of the compartment.  
"This is our compartment" The boy sneered at them, making the girl simply scoff at them and return to her book. Tom didn't even react to her reaction and glared at the boy. "Isn't it polite to first introduce yourselves before threatening other students" He said with an obvious fake polite smile as the compartment grew colder and colder as tom let some of his magic roam free. The boy paled a little but held his head high, realising this may be a pureblood as well with those powers and features. "My name is Abraxas Malfoy, heir of the pureblood Malfoy family" Malfoy said in a proud voice and went over to sit opposite Tom when he noticed the girl sitting there in the corner. The girl looked up at him as she noticed Malfoy and Tom watching her, but turned her full attention back to the book zoning out the conversation that was now starting between the males in the compartment. After some time, Tom pulled her book away and she realised it was maybe time to go change into her robes in the bathroom so with a small sigh she stood up and headed towards the bathrooms leaving the boys be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**

Elina Night, that was her name.  
An eleven year old girl, with brown hair and dark brown eyes, which almost looked black.  
She had lived her whole life alone with her father, who had an incredible love for fantasy stories.  
Some of his favourites were about camelot and the great merlin, so when she found out that was all true a whole new world opened for her. She couldn't stop the gasp escaping her lips as the castle came into view, after all it looked just like the castles her father had always told her about. She glanced beside her and saw Tom stare at the castle with amazement and she already knew he would grow to be attached to the castle. She listened carefully to the explanation of the houses as she stood next to Tom, no she hadn't grown attached to him but he was the only semi-known factor of this whole new world and how ready she was to jump into this new world, didn't mean she wanted to have an anchor to the cruel world she knew. She looked at her feet and wondered what house she would be in, she didn't think she would be a Ravenclaw simply because she wasn't creative or smart or knowledge seeking. Yes she loved to read, and yes she grasped whatever information she could find at the orphanage, but that was so she could evolve herself into a stronger person and now witch, not because it interested her.  
She looked over to Tom, wondering what he would be.

"I'll probably be in Slytherin" she heard Tom mumble next to her. He had probably read it off her face, she needed to mask that more. She looked away from Tom and in front of them as the door opened towards the great hall, but not before whispering back to Tom. "of course you would be, although I am curious where I will end up"

Elina tried to mask her admiration as she looked around the room and up to the sky. She had read that it was enchanted to look like this, but to see it with her own eyes was completely different. She looked at the chair with an old hat up it, wondering what would happen. Her eyes widened slightly as the hat began to sing a quite interesting song. She kept looking at the hat wondering how it was able to choose a house for you, could it read your mind by chance but then how? Those questions went through her head until suddenly her thought got interrupted by Dumbledore calling her name.

"Elina Night"

She saw Tom looking around wondering who it was and with a smirk she walked past him and up towards the chair, missing Tom's own smirk as he finally knew her name. The hat covered her eyes and Elina waited patiently for the hat to start saying her house.

"well aren't we eager to be sorted"  
'huh, so you can read my thoughts?'  
"oh yes, now let's see what house you would fit into mmm"  
Elina remained silent as she waited for the hat to come to his judgement  
"let's see Ravenclaw would maybe, wait no Ravenclaw doesn't suit you. You have quite an ambition, but I don't think Slytherin would suit your future purposes. You are quite loyal and hardworking, so Hufflepuff is an option but Gryffindor would be the most likely to give you a good future and suit you as well"  
'well that's a long rant, so what is it?' Elina thought in an annoyed voice as she wanted to be done already.

"Better be... Gryffindor!"

Elina jumped off the chair and handed the hat to the professor as she made her way towards the Gryffindor table, not missing the slightly disappointed gaze Tom send her. _'oh yes, Gryffindor and Slytherin are natural enemies, stupid people. I finally thought to have escaped it but as expected even wizards and witches are biased'_

"Tom Riddle"

Elina perked up and ignored the murmurs of the Gryffindor's beside her as she waited for Tom to be sorted.  
It did not surprise her when the hat didn't even take long to sort Tom into Slytherin. She noticed the filthy looks most Slytherins had, but she knew Tom would surprise them and make them soon bow down to him. He was after all powerful and her intuition told her that the ability to talk to snakes was an ability the Slytherins would love to have in their midst. So Tom would survive, she was sure of it although it sadly meant she would have to leave Tom alone now, hanging around with a possible muggleborn and a Gryffindor at that would make the situation worse for Tom then it already was and she knew he had to avoid any disadvantage so he would rise to power sooner, and do the great things he was destined for, she could just feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
**  
The year had gone by so fast, before she knew it summer was already there.  
She packed her suitcase slowly, as she wasn't looking forward to going back towards the orphanage.  
Not just because the orphanage, but mostly because of the fact she couldn't practice and had to face Riddle again...since when did she start calling him Riddle, she didn't remember anymore. She had done what she planned at the feast, she distanced herself from him. In the beginning she could see him staring at her, and sometimes even small glares but those were quickly masked again as he played the perfect student to everybody. She still could hear her fellow dorm mates talk about Riddle, not that she cared anyways it was after all not the real Riddle they were talking about. She closed her trunk and with a small sigh she left her dorm on the way to the train ride back to prison.

Elina entered the first free compartment she could find and sat down, opening herself a book with different fighting styles. She wanted to be stronger in every way possible, so that she could protect herself in the muggle world as well, and so she'd had an advantage in magical duels. Seriously wizards and witches were sometimes the most laziest people that could exist even when there was a war going on. She shook her head slight and looked outside with a small smirk as she imagined knocking them down with simple fighting techniques, and of course it was that moment that Riddle opened the compartment door. Elina raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, while Riddle simply glanced at her with an annoyed look and then he walked over to the place across her and sat down.  
"So why are you reading _that_ book" he said with a small frown as he looked at Elina.  
He had actually never said her name, as Elina had avoided any contact with him during their first year. "why do you think smart ass" She replied with a roll of her eyes and had to stop herself from smirking as she saw Riddle raise an eyebrow at her different attitude he knew from last year. Then he gave her a stern look, telling her silently that it was better for her to answer truthfully. But Elina just simple gave him a mischievous smile and read further, making Riddle glare at her.  
"for at the orphanage" she said after a while, not looking up at Riddle. "we are not allowed to use magic, but that doesn't mean I am going to let myself get pushed around" she said with a small glare at Riddle and then smirked and gave him a small wink "after all I am not good at following orders" Elina now completely blocked out Riddle's presence and immersed herself in her book. not even looking up when the other students arrived at their compartment.

This repeated every year, as they talked during their summer breaks and during the train rides but after that, they didn't know each other. They were the Perfect student and the Trouble maker, a title Elina was proud of, A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. But that didn't mean they kept an eye out on each other, especially not for a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle. He knew from their first meeting that she was different as him, and a mystery. She was a true riddle just waiting to be solved, and he would do that. He would be the one to figure her out and make her his follower, after all he wasn't stupid like the rest. He knew Elina was powerful and had also a goal in mind, and therefore she hid herself away under the guise of a trouble maker. This way she was loved, had connections but wasn't recognised as smart or cunning, no she was just an average Gryffindor in their eyes.

But soon, Tom said to himself, soon she will be on my side  
After all when Tom said he wanted something, he always got it and the mystery known as Elina Night was no exception


End file.
